United Rebel Front
The United Rebel Front is a complex, well organized faction of Humans devoted to complete liberation from the influence of the United Earth Government and the United Nations Space Command. It is led by three Generals, one of which was General Howard Graves before his death in 2531. History The United Rebel Front were a major Insurrectionist organization operating in the 111 Tauri System and other star systems during 2531 at the latest. By 2531 United Rebel Front had repeatedly had its operations disrupted by a four-man team of Spartan-II supersoldiers known as Blue Team. The team disrupted URF operations including Station Jefferson, the destroyer URF Origami and a saboteur cell on Reach, as well as an incident in Micronesia, and a high-explosives manufacturing facility at an unspecified location.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 36 In response the rebels gathered together three stolen FENRIS Nuclear Warheads at Camp New Hope in a way so sloppy that the Office of Naval Intelligence could not help but notice, then contacted the UNSC and offered to trade the nukes in exchange for medicines for their people suffering from Boren's Syndrome. They then set a trap for Blue Team, whom they anticipated would be sent. During the Raid on Camp New Hope the rebels successfully ambushed John-117, Frederic-104, Kelly-087 and Linda-058 using an Antigravity Plate, they were however unaware of the presence of a fifth Spartan and new addition to the team, Kurt-051, who had avoided the trap. Kurt was able to free the other members of Blue Team and they then retreated from the camp with the recovered warheads before the camp could launch a proper counterattack. General Howard Graves was killed in the process. Resources The United Rebel Front had a highly organized intelligence division, and a far flung network of facilities, comprised of a network of different rebel movements, such as the Eridanus Rebels. They commanded facilities such as Eridanus Secundus, Camp New Hope on planet Victoria and Station Jefferson, which was located in the asteroid belt of Eridanus. They also had a high explosives manufacturing facility, operations of an unknown kind on Micronesia, and a saboteur cell on Reach. All these operations were shut down by the Spartans of Blue Team. The Rebels had an impressive security system, even by Spartan standards: motion and seismic sensors, a triple layering of guards, trained dogs and overhead MAKO Drones. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 31 They also had a number of arms, ranging from military grade MAKO Drones and FENRIS Nuclear Warheads to Archer Missiles and .30 cal "Confetti Maker" machine guns. They used Parabola-class Freighters such as the Laden, to ferry and ship diverse equipment, resources, and weapons from planet systems to their base. They also somehow managed to acquire the destroyer, Origami.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 37 They also possessed some "old technology that never panned out" when they used an Antigravity Plate to fool the Spartan's armor systems into thinking they were in a 10 G environment, temporarily giving them decompression sickness, otherwise known as "the bends." Two Laden-class Freighters were used by the Eridanus Rebels as part of their improvised fleet. They towed the damaged hybrid vessel Ascendant Justice/''Gettysburg'' back to Eridanus Secundus. Trivia *The United Rebel Front made their own version of the standard Warthog, the M12 Warthog APC. *It has been theorized that the URF is what became of the remnants of the Insurrectionist movement during the Human-Covenant War. *It has also been theorized that the Rebel bases in Halo Wars belong to the United Rebel Front, as they are on maps that take place on Human-controlled planets like Harvest and Arcadia, or others, such as the planet Fort Deen takes place on. Sources Category:Factions Category:United Rebel Front